Cursive Eve
by JooElement
Summary: Stella is different from other Shadowhunters. She has differnt abilities, and a different perspective. What happens when a Shadowhunter is after her for her abilities, and her parents are missing? When she meets a human, who would risk anything for her?


For Oliver.

We miss you dearly.

* * *

I ran through the darkened alleyway, gripping my _kindjal _dagger and stelein both hands.The other matching _kindjal _dagger was with my _parabatai. _It was quiet, but I didnttrust silence. The only sound was my hair rustling, my quiet panting, the contents of my backpack banging against each other, and my leaf-like footsteps. Which were barely audible, even to me.

I looked behind my shoulder, and all was clear, but I didnttrust covers. I kept on running, out of the alleyway and into the busy Portage streets. Not bothering to look left or right, I turned left hastilly, and bumped into someone that smelled horrible. Alcohol, musk, garbage, body odor.

My dagger disappeared from my hand, and I automatically searched to find it, ignoring the screaming pedestrian I bumped into. It was a special dagger, one that has been with me through all my fights. Fairbairn-Sykes knife, black leather grip, silver guard, curved at both ends, with real garnet gems shaped into a rose, clear sapphire in the pommel, DAWNEVE carved at the edge of the fullest part of the blade.

"Will you _shut up,_" I told the pedestrian, and I looked at him. He was an old man, scrubby with white hair, white beard, most likely homeless. With blood seeping through his layers of scrap clothing. Oops. I quickly took my dagger out of the guy's stomach, which made him cry out even louder. I was glad it was five in the morning, even if there were still a bunch of cars driving--probably drunk--they wouldnt be able to see us. I cursed under my breath and apologized to the old man. Hey, I might've done him a favor: putting him out of his misery. Well, kind of.

I looked back into the alleyway, checking to see if they've caught up yet. Just when I took a step, I saw a dark figure emerge from the brick wall. I appologizedagain to the old man, which was now calling for help on the ground, and bolted down the street as fast as I could.

When were these guys going to give up? I only _accidentally_trespassed their hide out. Stupid, territorial monsters. I couldntkeep running until morning, when they'd go home. But in the mean while, they were ravaged and after me.

"I'm sorry I killed your bat!" I shouted. Yeah, I _accidentally_killed a bat with my stele. Which was holy. Okay, maybe ten bats. Or fifty. So the bats turned into dust when the stele touched them. It wasnt my fault, I was curious.

I ran through the Legislative Building lawn, jumping over the steps and memorials, almost slipping into the fountain while trying to look at the Golden Boy. It was tradition, I couldnt break it because of a chase.

I sharply turned a corner, and saw it. The _Umbra Venator Cafe _sign. My destination.

I quickly ran to the entrance, the two guards stopping me. "Evidence?" They asked in a deep voice. My Runes were wasted, and if I had any left over, they were hidden, so I couldnt show them that.

I looked at them straight in the eye, purple skin under the heavy hoods. No Shadowhunter or half-breed had eyes like me. Not even Downworlders, from what I heard. My irises were bright green, turning neon pink near the pupil, with a thick stormy black outline, and small silver crescentsin each of my pupils. "Not contacts." I showed them my stele, just in case. "I'm running away from vampires. I accidentally crossed their territory. Tell them to forgive me." I gave them my sweetest smile and went through the tinted window doors.

The familiar smell of raw meat and a failed attempt at trying to make the place smell nice was comforting. This was like my second home. Or first, taking that I have no home. I was a runaway, but not from family. I had none. But I did have a mentor, in an institute, with rooms, one of them being mine. But I escaped from that place as often as I breathed. Aurora would always get mad at me, and she'll be furious if I come back any time now. I've been gone for two days.

I was going to put my weapons in my belt, but I missed the scabbard and holder and they dropped, making a loud clinging noise, ringing through the restaurant. I bent down to pick them up and saw that people--or creatures--were looking at me. I slowly stood up, carefully putting my weapons onto my belt.

As you could see, I'm kind of accident-prone. Nothing goes right for me, but I'm okay with that.

"Stella? Do you need the washroom?" one of the nixie waitresses asked. It was Lilac, but we called her Issy. She had blue irises that covered her whole eye, leaving no room for white. She had long, seaweed coloured hair, tied back with a rose stem, and her skin was paper white. Or green. I could never tell.

"You tell me," I said, walking towards the washroom, but turned around. "If any vampires come here looking for someone that looks like me, say that she went through the back. Thanks, Iss."

I locked the washroom door and walked to the mirror. I groaned at my reflection. I looked like crap. I took off my favorite cap. My shirt ripped and blood stained, bat dust in my hair, sweat matting my hair onto my face. My irises were dull; they changed intensities and brightness according to my mood or feeling.

After washing up, changing clothes, and feeling somewhat clean, I peeked through the washroom door. I saw black figures near the doorway, and Issy was talking to them. I saw her point to the back, and the vampires continued there. I quietly closed the door and locked it again. I took my backpack off and leaned against the washroom door, wondering how long I'd have to wait.

Five long minutes later, Issy knocked at the door. "They're gone, Stella. They said that they didnt want to be out so close to sun rise. How long were you running?"

I laughed and unlocked the door. Issy's face wasnt surprised. She'd always covered for me. "I think they're from New Yaaaawk. God knows what they're doing here in Winnipeg, this hell of a city. Are there lairs here? There are a lot of old buildings here in Downtown."

"No, not that I know of. And Winnipeg's beautiful."Issy said. "You must be thirsty, then. Anything, on the house." Issy said.

"Well, actually, I drank some sink water, but food would be great." I said, realizing I hadnt eaten since last morning.

We walked to the counter, and Issy set me up a cup of white tea.

"You know me too well for a halfer." I joked. "Now, how about that food?"

"The usual?"

"The usual. Double it."

She smiled, flashing her pointed set of teeth, and took a whole raw fish.

I groaned. "Ew. Don't." But it was too late. She slurped the fish like it was bubble tea. I faked a gag, making a face. "I dont know how you people can do that."

Issy laughed and started on my food. "I'm not a person."

"Make sure not to slip monkeys into my food this time, okay?" I said, reminding her of the last time I came here, which was last morning.

She laughed again. "Keep on doing that and you'll find fish upchuck on your food."

"Good note."

A few minutes later, my head was on the table, eyes closed, stomach full. "Five minutes doing nothing in a locked washroom and your food developessleepiness." I mumbled.

"Well you can't sleep here." Issy giggled, and poked my hair.

At that moment, the cafe door opened violently. My eyes shot open, and I saw who the person in the doorway was. Crap.

"Estella Dawn!" he shouted, voice cracking. Everyone, meet the Chace Bluewing, my partner in crime, my _parabatai,_my brother, and also, my ravenous best friend. He had dark hair, messy but nice, and olive skin.

I groaned, closed my eyes, and banged my head on the table continuously. So much for my plan on coming on a good note.

He walked to me unsteadily. "Aurora was looking for you! What have you been doing? Not partying, I hope."

He might be my best friend, but he was kind of like a parent when I 'escaped brainwash,' as I liked to call it.

"Why are you here so early?" I said, finally stopping my head banging.

"Because..." He looked away from me.

"You! I knew it. You were gone, too. You were probably the one partying." I stood up, even though my legs protested it.

Chace was inches taller than me, my eyes were level with his shoulder. I stood close to him, catching his scent. He coughed.

"You were. You're drunk, you loser." I said to him, sitting him down, none too gently.

"You know, you should tell me when you run away. I should be with you at all hunting times, you know." He said.

"Issy, do you have anything for drunk losers?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just the thing, actually. Madame Umbra's special tea. Cures anything. The flu, an upset stomach, headaches, sleepiness--"  
"Well give me some!" I said immediately. "Oh, and Chace." I patted his dark mess of a good style.

Half an hour later, Chace was sober and I was awake. We were walking back to the Institute, the horizon breaking dawn.

"You're a loser, you know that?" I told him, trying to make him look at me.

"You said that already." he said dryly, still not looking.

"I can't say that enough. What were you doing anyway?"

"Well, I was planning on looking for you when you didnt come back last night." He said, looking forward. I saw the sun rise light up his eyes, showing the blue flecks in his gold eyes.

"So what happened to looking?" I said, finally looking forward. We were walking on the side-spar cable-stayed bridge, where a Salsbury Steakhouse resided on the base of it. I've always wondered why they would put a steakhouse on a bridge. It seemed stupid to me. What a waste of historical space, I'd always think.

Past the Louis Riel bridge was the 'French' part of the city, where the French words were first instead of the English, where the institute glamoured as an old institute building. Of course, it wasnt called the 'Institute of Shadowhunters,' it was called 'The Institute of Higher Living.' Which of course, wasnt real.

My vision let me see things other Shadowhunters couldnt. I could see through pretenses and see emotions. His aura changed into reluctance. "I passed um... the Palamino." He turned his head the other way.

"You are a loser. You got in?" I said, shocked.

"Well..." he paused. "Someone dragged me in, got me past the bouncer. And uh..." Chace looked down at his shoes.

"I hope you don't think I'm not going to ask."

He finally looked at me. "I'm not. I'm praying." he smiled, the way Chace smiled, the way that would make me forget my worries. We werenta couple or anything. Just very, very best friends, like siblings. No--more than siblings. My _parabatai._

"Whatever. So what, someone got you a drink and you drank it?" I said, trying to get the scene straight.

"Well, no." he said, and I knew he didnt want to get into the subject. But I pressed on anyway, because if I didnt, then I wouldntbe the Stella I was.

We were at the intersection of the bridge, and I stepped in front of him, looking him in the eye. I gave him my 'look.' He quickly looked away, clearly embarrassed, out to the river.

"Something happened." I guessed, eyes narrow. He didnt say anything, his aura changed.

"Oooh, its something big. Wait till I tell Aurora what you've been--"

"Someone seduced me." he said quickly that I almost didnt catch it. I watched him flush red.

"What?" I was pretty sure I heard wrong.

"I'm not saying it again." he said, and walked past me, brushing my shoulder as he crossed the street.

I ran up to catch up with his long strides. "Seduced?" I asked. "Like how?"

He chuckled, but his emotion stayed regretful. "Like you don't know."

"So you..." I couldnt really find the word. "_did 'it'?_" I thought of it as a joke, but reality said that it was possible.

"No!" He exclaimed, and slightly relaxed. "Some girl dragged me in there and... I dont know. Kissed me."

I stared at him, wide eyed. "...kiss?" I echoed.

He smiled smugly. "Just dont say I got into the Palamino under aged."

"How old was that girl?" I asked, disgusted. We were only fifteen, and being kissed by a twenty-one year old? That was beyond... Beyondness.

"Turned sixteen last weekend, I dont remember."

"Whaaaat?" I asked, more surprised. "So what, you tow are hookin' it up now?"

"No. I think maybe she told me her name after my fourth drink. It started with the letter H, I think. Harmony or something like that." He admitted this more smoothly now, not so reluctant.

"I dont know, Chace." I stiffled a laugh and shrugged "Sounds like a Downworlder name."

We finally got to the Institute. The Institute had a lot of wings, there was one wing where Shadowhunters could stay and rest for however long they wanted, the technology wing, where the library and, well, technology stuff was, the hospital wing, the housing wing for students and mentors, and whats an institute without a secretive wing?

We walked into the foyer that promised lecture.

After the booming lecture from Aurora, we went up to our rooms. There were hundreds rooms lining the hundreds of halls in the housing dorm, and Chace's room was right across mine. We stopped in the middle of the two doors. I looked at him and he looked at me. We both bursted out laughing, and without another sound, we went into our own rooms.

I threw myself at my bed, itching for sleep, but couldnt. As always, my mind would nag me to do the things I had to do first. I got up reluctantly, opening the window, letting the sun shine inside my room. I took off my backpack, emptying the contents and putting them in their place.

A good twenty minutes in the shower got rid of most of the blood and dirt. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, along with my beloved Alife shoes, the only item of clothing I had that was over ten dollars. It was about noon now, and I went to the kitchen for something to eat.

When I got to the archway of the kitchen, Chace was already there, digging in the fridge.

I tip-toed to him, slowly, trying to be quiet as I could. Calmness--and anticipation?--flowing through me from him. A meter away, I raised my arms, taking in a breath to shout--

"Gah!" I put my hands on his shoulders, but he didnt flinch or react. He turned around, way too slowly for even a snail. I began to wonder if this was Chace. The guy paused, and my eyebrows drew together in confusion. I tilted my head to look at his face--

He whipped around, roaring, his face pale like a forsaken, eyes and mouth empty, ready to rip my throat out. I screamed, landing on my back.

Then I heard laughing. I growled in annoyance. "Chace!"

He took off his mask, holding his stomach, kneeling. "Laughing... Hurts..." he said between laughs. If the saying 'rolling on the floor laughing' were to be true any time, it would be now.

"Shut up." I stood up and lightly kicked him so that he tipped over.

"What happened?" a worried voice echoed through the kitchen.

We both turned around, and Chace stopped laughing. It was Hazel. She stared at us.

Hazel was my best friend, I was her first friend when she came here. Hazel had petite frame, red hair, and dark eyes, shorter than me. How many redheads had dark chocolate eyes?

Chace bursted out laughing after a second of silence.

"I dont know, Chace just bursted out in a girlyscream. I think he tasted Jem'ssoup." I said, opening the fridge. Jemmelleloved to cook, but her food was poison. Once, she'd food-poisoned Mason, poor guy. He only ate her food because he was trying to hit on her. After scanning the fridge for a minute, I ended up making myself toast.

"I feel like hunting today. Or tonight." I said, putting my plate in the sink.

"You always feel like hunting." Hazel said, slurping a piece of spaghetti.

"Yeah, well... I'm a Shadowhunter. And so are you."

"You were gone for twenty-four hours, and you still havent had any sleep." Chace said.

"I'm not the one who was--" I stopped. "You were, too."

"Stella, you always have energy for a hunt. Today is officially your rest day." Hazel said, coming up behind me and rubbing my shoulders. I shrugged her off.

"That tickles." I chuckled.

"Its supposed to be relaxing." Hazel said. "Why arent you relaxing?" she asked in her 'what-did-I-do-wrong' tone.

"I'm not a spa kind of girl. Its not my... interest."

I heard Chace hide his laugh in a cough. I took a piece of spaghetti from Hazel's plate and threw it at him. He just caught it in his mouth. I hated his precision, but that was one of the reasons he made a great _parabatai._

After my toast lunch, I went to the music room, Chace and Hazel with me. The music room was big, full of different kinds of instruments. There were big windows on one wall, letting the natural light in. The walls were ivory white, and the hardwood floors dark and polished, with a star-shapeddesign in the middle.

I had an acoustic twelve-string guitar on my lap, beside Hazel--who was beside Chaceon the piano bench--on a stool.A notebook full of chords and lyrics on it, was open and fresh with ink and scribbles. We'd just finished writing the lyrics of a song, and started up a tune. I was doing lyrics on this one.

Chaceand I wrote original songs, and we were pretty knowledgedabout mundane music than any other Shadowhunters. I liked to write songs based on the books I read and sappy true-love songs, while Chaceliked to write guy-to-girl love songs, and our Shadowhuntingtrips. Either way, we liked to write love songs, the majority subject of songs.

I struck the twelve strings on the guitar, in a Cadd9 chord: my favorite one. "I love the tone on this thing."

"And I love the tone on this thing." Chacesaid, playing the same chord on thepiano.

Hazel wailed something horrible, her voice cracking too much. "I love my tone." she smiled. Hazel was our singer, I was the backup. We called ourselves The Shadowhunters (Ha-ha).

Chacestarted playing the intro, a soft, melodic tune, sorrowful yet hopeful. I came in softly with the guitar, and a measure later, Hazel started to sing.

Her voice was soft, beautiful, a kind of voice mundane girls would die for. Claveblooded girls wouldntdie for it, because... well, they wouldntdie for anything, really. I was lucky to have her sing my lyrics, the lyrics were smooth, slowly going from adiagoto allegro. Thechorus was catchy, despite the lack of rhyme. I sang in at alto, while Hazel sung soprano. If Hazel were on that Idol show, she would be a shoe-in.

I picked my way through the little intrulude, thepiano accompaningit quietly. I felt a pang of excitement, but it wasntcoming from any of us... Someone clapped quickly, and squeeled. We turned to the doorway.

It was Jem. She was two years older than us, and came with us on hunts sometimes. She usually hunted with her brother, Tyler, and their friend, Ian. Did I metionthat she was Hazel's sister? Her long red hair was more vivid, grey eyes pale, and just like Hazel, she had olive skin.

"Guess what. This is big. It's _huge_!" she said, and walked toward us. Her excitement was so strong I winced.

"What." I asked, unenthusiastic.

"I got you guys a gig at the _Garrick Centre _at the Marlborough!" She held her arm out, four backstage passes hanging from thin chains from it. THE SHADOWHUNTERSBACKSTAGE PASS it said in a cursive font. Below it were the words:_I'm in the Band_, and on the last one, _The Shadowhunters Manager_. Did I tell you that Jemwas our manager-ishperson? She was the one who got us gigs at a few places, but not _this_ big.

"_No._" we all said simutanously.

"Yeah. Get a list of songs, you're playing _tonight._" Jemsaid excitedly, putting the passes on our necks, and hers on her own. "At seven. So, its six hours until then. Thatsenough time, right?"

"Yeah, enough to get a list of songs. Not enough to get rid of the nerves!" Chacesaid.

Hazel mumbled somethingindecipherable. "Nerves..."

"How did you get the gig?" I asked suspiciously, and thought about it. "Nevermind. I dontwant to know."

"I'll watch you guys." Jemsaid, sitting on one of the stools.

We watched her. I felt Jem'sconfusion. "What?"

"You expect us to just put up a list and play it?" Hazel said.

"Yes, its not that hard. Here, I'll get you started." Jemsaid, and grabbed a piece of paper. "Name one of your songs."

"We have to choose some. We're good on our own. We'll call you when we need you." Chacesaid, taking the piece of paper from her.

"Alright," Jemsaid perkily, and stood up. "Goodluck." she smiled and walked out of the room.

"The _Garrick_?" I said, making sure thatswhat she had said.

"We'd better get started." Chacesaid, writing down a title on the paper. "Do you think we should do a few covers?"

"I want to do _Hero_by the _Foo Fighters_!" Hazel said. "And _Just Keep Breathing_by _The Automatic Loveletter._And _Pieces_by _Red_."

"So much for nerves. Excited, much?" Chacesaid.

"Yeah, I'm actually stoked."

"Then we'd better get started." Chacerepeated.

"I can't believe we did that." Hazel shouted. The audience was still wooing and screaming.

"That was fun."

"You did a great job, Chace." I said, pretending to be sincere, patting his shoulder.

He gave me a sideways glance and smiled crookedly. "Too bad we don't have a bassist." he said.

"I can't play lead guitar, sing, and play bass at the same time. Maybe you could play the drums and bass at the same time." I suggested.

"We. Are. Rich," Jemsaid, hugging each one of us. "We've earned--"

I heard screams from the audience, different from the cheering ones. Fear pulsed through me. I craned my head to see what was happening. I could see through the walls vaguely, and saw a black figure over the audience, floating and ghostly.

"_Forsaken,_" Chacespitted out, his hand on the hilt of his hidden dagger.

"Right after our gig. Great."

I took an arrow from the leather bag on one of my belts and set it up on my bow. We'd kept our weapons on us for things like these; we convinced the bouncers that it was part of our band motto.

We ran out onto the fogged stage, and saw the Forsaken holding up a boy. It was dim in the theatre. We had to get light in here somehow.

The Forsaken caught sight of us and dropped the boy. It came closer to us, lowering it's hood. It's skull was dirty white, with scars representing failed runes.I caught sight of a stray lighter and grabbed it. It took three times to light it, but I set the arrow up against my bow once more. The Forsaken was above the stage now,

"Lets burn this place up..." I mumbled, aiming at the monster. I released the arrow, watching it slice through the air. It skimmed the Forsaken, lighting up it's black cloak, and landed in a keg of firework dust. "Not like that," I said, and cursed loudly. "This place is going to blow!" I grabbed Chace's sweater and pulled him backstage, and into the hall.

This particular chapter isnt edited, though I will be editing it. Just tell me what you think. And if you havent read _City of Bones by Cassandra Clare_, there would be missing pieces. I do recomend the book.

This was started the night my kitten, Oliver, had to be put down. This is dedicated to him, and it was inspired by the song_ Cursive Eve by I:Scintilla_.


End file.
